1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an artificial iris, more particularly to an artificial iris capable of self-regulating the transmittance of ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human eye is a very important organ responsible for vision. In particular, the iris, which regulates the amount of light reaching the retina through the pupil, is a critical element of the eye. Although the existing artificial irises have structures mimicking the iris frills, they exhibit poor transmittance regulating capability. And, although the most recent artificial iris technique adopts sensors and driving circuits for regulation of transmittance, practical implementation into the human eye is limited due to complexity and need of additional components. Accordingly, an artificial iris mimicking the real iris frills capable of self-regulating the transmittance of light without requiring a driving circuit is needed.